The Black Rose
by CyberNinjaKthy
Summary: Bella has a sister called Rose. They didn't have the best up bringing as they were abandoned at a few weeks old by their mother, after her leaving their father, leaving them on the street. Rose ended up looking after them both by becoming a... fighter? When they move to forks will they find love, or will Rose find more drama?
1. Preface

**The Black Rose;**

**AN: This is my first fanfic so please be gentle. Any constructive criticism is welcome. Please read and review to tell me what you think and if enough people like it then I will carry on with the story. And also I only own the plot and my OC, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Preface;**

Crowds cheering, waiting for the newest fighter to enter the ring. Enters a girl about 3 years of age… "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome the newest member to this arena. She won't be fighting. However, she will be used as a punching bag. Her name is… Rose!" The ring master pauses to allow the girl to be brought out into the middle of the ring. "Now, now, settle down. Now Rose say hello to Liam. He is your first hitter." The cold, heartless man announced.

The girl, Rose, looked up. Her eyes look like they were about to pop out of her head.

"Now don't worry little girl this will only hurt a little." The man now known as Liam said to the defenceless girl. Multiple weapons came out for Liam to choose from, ranging from pins to large swords, guns and whips. "I think I'll start with the whip, hmm. What do you think little Rose?" Liam laughed. He walked up behind her, pulled back his wrist to get as much force as possible behind the whip and **Whip.** The pain that Rose feels makes her bite her bottom lip to stop from screaming out like they want her to.

"No please no. Stop I don't want this. Don't do this!" Rose tried to plead helplessly as another lash of the whip came down, hard, on her back.

"Oh. Ok. Let's try this lovely knife then shall we?" Liam muttered darkly.

**Time Skip**

"That's all today. Come back tomorrow to see how this new recruit handles Zack!" Yelled the ring master.

…That little girl was me…

**AN: Yes I know short. Review and let me know what you think. XD**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay Chapter 1 is now up. Read and enjoy. I don't own anything except for the plot and my OC.**

**Chapter 1;**

"Amber. Amber. AMBER!"

I was brought out of my daydream by someone yelling in my ear. And ouch that hurt.

"What? What I do?" I replied stunned.

"You've been out of it for about 10 minutes Amber… What's wrong?" Asked a scarred Bella.

"Hmm… Oh! Nothing's wrong Bella just… you know… thinking." I answered trying to convince Bella just as much as myself.

"Amber, don't lie. I know you better than most others." Bella replied with a hint of protectiveness.

"Sooo…?" I am so confused right now.

"Amber. I'm not stupid please don't treat me like I am. I know you weren't just thinking you were thinking of there again weren't you?" Bella asked.

"Maybe. Do we have to talk about this now? I-I really don't want to." I stuttered seriously! Women what the hell is wrong with you!? You NEVER stutter!

"Okay. We don't have to talk right now." Replied Bella sincerely.

…Oh whoops, forgot to introduce myself. My name is Amber Swan or to most of the family I have left… Rose. I stopped going by the name Rose when I was 13. Ever since then I have called myself and told people to call me Amber. Anyway, I'm 18 years old with dark brown hair, that's would be pure black but I dyed it, that reaches my mid-back. My eyes are hazelnut but originally blue. Okay so not the most normal introduction as I had to say 'would be' plenty of times. Hehehe. I will explain my past in time young ones… just kidding. I'm not that old.

Now, onto the family. The one you just heard me talking to is my twin sister Isabella Swan (she prefers Bella). We don't really look that much alike; she got our dads features, while I apparently got our so called 'mothers'. Bella's hair is a dark brown and cuts off just below her shoulder, and has doe like eyes that are a lovely shade of pure brown. Our dad Charlie Swan and Chief of Police here in Forks, has brown hair that is… thinning and has a moustache as well. Like Bella, he has brown eyes, except instead of a pure brown they are more of a muddy brown. I may not look like my dad but… I love him anyway.

One thing that you have to know about my family is that well we don't show much affection to each other but we know it's there. Although I'm much worse than both Charlie and Bella put together, but they don't hold it against me. Yeah, Bella knows my complete past but Charlie doesn't he just let's it slide.

"Bells, Ber," Grr really Charlie 'Ber' you know I hate that nickname. "We need to get going. We're meeting Billy for the game and dinner!"

"Coming dad!" We both yell at the same time.

"Wow Bella you tryin' to impress someone? Coz it's gonna work!" I just love embarrassing her. Just look at that sweet blush.

"Amber, don't! And no I'm not it's just a top and jeans." Bella replied.

Yeah if you can count a black body hugging vest to with silver accents on the sides by the seams and blue washed out jeans. No she's not trying to impress anyone. By now we were already outside the Blacks' house. And Bella does what she does best… falling on her ass.

"Opps. S-sorry… I am so clumsy…" Great Bella stutter why don't you!

"It's okay short stuff. Any excuse to hold you…" OH MY GOD! Did that hot guy just HIT on Bella!?

"Oh…" And cue Bella looking up into his eyes and…

**AN: First full chapter done. Feels good. Tell me what you think. XD What's going to happen when they look into each other's eyes? And who is this mystery guy?**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay ****Chapter 2 is now up. Read and enjoy. I don't own anything except for the plot and my OC. Sorry for the late update. Been busy with school and revising for tests. **

**Chapter 2;**

**Previously;**

_Yeah if you can count a black body hugging vest to with silver accents on the sides by the seams and blue washed out jeans. No she's not trying to impress anyone. Wait… that's my stuff! Sneaky little… By now we were already outside the Blacks' house. And Bella does what she does best… falling on her ass._

"_Opps. S-sorry… I am so clumsy…" Great Bella stutter why don't you!_

"_It's okay short stuff. Any excuse to hold you…" OH MY GOD! Did that hot guy just HIT on Bella!?_

"_Oh…" And cue Bella looking up into his eyes and…_

"H-h-hi I'm Bella Swan." Stuttered my clutz of a sister.

"Paul. Paul Lahote. And I know who you are Bella Swan, you all the talk here at La Push." The SUPER hot guy, now named Paul, whispered in her ear… Wow Bells, you get all the fun! *sigh*

"I am! S-sorry, I didn't mean to shout, I just don't like being the centre of attention." Informative Bella, real nice…

"It's okay and if I was you, I would get used to being the centre of attention." Paul told Bella that… Really, and she's not even blushing… OH MY GOD!? Who is this and what did she do to my sis!

"Get away from her Lahote. She's not interested in the likes of you!" Bring in the protective Jacob Black, who has no idea (rather fails to accept), that Bella loves him like a brother, not, I repeat **NOT** a lover.

"Oh yeah Black, what would you know?" Growled out Paul… Wait growled? I am so fucking confused. But, you know what they say 'patience is virtue', all will be revealed eventually. Unfortunately, I don't possess a lot of patience… although I am getting better!

"I know more about her than you do!" Jacob, NEVER yell back to someone that growls. I should know!

"Boys. Boys! BOYS!" Ok so I'm a complete hypocrite for saying never yell when I just yelled… Oh well!

"What!?" Whoa creepy much answer at the same time.

"This argument is pointless. And don't you dare glare at me Jacob Black! Arguing is pointless, ESPECIALY this! Jacob, you don't know Bella as well as me, but that doesn't mean that you know her as well Paul. If you want to know what or who her 'type' is then bloody get to know her for god sakes." I bit out… Real smart, real smart.

"But –"

"No, no 'buts' Jacob I have had enough of people arguing at school in Forks and I just want a peaceful weekend. No arguments, fighting or anything else that fits in to them categories." I cut Jacob off.

"Ok. Let's end this argument and just go our separate ways for now. I, for one, do not want to get on Ambers bad side.*shivers* She is scary when she's mad." Cuts in Bella… Wow she called me scary… YAY! Notice the sarcasm.

"Gee. Thanks Bella. I can already feel the love just radiating off of you!" Sarcastic reply. Always the way to go when someone says you're scary!

"You want me to lie and say that you're not scary? Wow, says the one who always tells me not to lie unless it's to save my life." She remembers! She remembers! YAY! I have taught my lovely sister something!

"No, not lie. Just, I don't know, sugar-coat it?" And finish with a smile!

"So… Basically lie?" Oh taking the innocent route are we Bella? Well two can play at that game!

"Aww, Bella. Am I really that scary? I'm Just one girl." And cue innocent look. Hehehe. Never trust my –

"'Never trust you innocent look.' Isn't that what you told me?" Why do you have to remember that Bella!?

"Well, that's two things that you remember… Damn it! I just admitted that… Well I'm gonna leave you guys to it. Oh! And if I hear any arguing I will kick your ass!" Just listen to them stutter over words. Get a good look at my back boys that's all you'll see.

"Hey Amber, long time since we last saw you. How you been?" Asked Billy – Jacobs's dad.

"Hey Billy. I'm fine, thanks for asking. How've you been?"

"I'm fine Amber. Got Jake here to help me."

"Glad he can be of some use, hu?" Don't smirk, don't smirk!

"Yeah. We've finally found what he's good for."

"Hey!" When did Jacob come in?

"Sorry Jacob. I just couldn't resist teasing you. It's too easy!" I laughed.

"Hahaha. Come on Jake. Help me and Bella heat this us." Dad shows the spaghetti Bolognese Bella made before we left.

"Okay. I'll help." Good boy Jake.

Dad, Bella and Jacob walk off and when they are out of sight and hearing distance I turn to Billy.

"You haven't told Jacob." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"No, not yet. I haven't told Sam that you know either yet." Billy finished with a sigh.

"I have already met one of them outside here."

"How –"

"Bella fell on her ass and some guy named Paul Lahote helped her up." Not to mention hit on her…

"Hm. You've met the most volatile out of the three then. Were he and Jake arguing?"

"Yes. I know Jake loves Bella – and wait three? The last time there was only one! - Anyway, she just doesn't feel that way with him he's more of a brother to her than anything. Ugh. I know just by looking and seeing how Paul acted around her that he likes her, maybe even imprinted. I just don't want Bella to get caught up in this supernatural crap. It aint always fun having vampires on your ass." I growled out the last bit.

"I understand what you're saying Amber. But if it really is an imprint, you can't do anything about it. If you –"

"I know! I know. If I keep them apart it won't harm Bella, but it could drive Paul insane and kill him. I know."

Billy rolls over to me in his wheelchair and shows his support and that he understands what I'm feeling by giving my hand a quick squeeze, that I can't help but smile at.

"Billy." A deep voice called from the door way.

**AN: Second chapter up. Hope you enjoyed it and sorry for such a long wait. Ugh the only problem with school is all the home work and test we get but that should be slowing down soon as there's only one week left! Fav, follow and review please! I'll try to update sooner this time.**


End file.
